


TOMMY DANGER KRACKEN INNIT'S BUCKET LIST (and tubbo)

by Zeeexp



Series: Tales of the Universe [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/pseuds/Zeeexp
Summary: -STREAM STARTING-"Hello? Welcome back boys!!""Hello! This video, we're doing something new!""I think I'm gonna call it a night, boys.""Don't forget to subscribe to the youtube channel and Twitch Prime!"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tales of the Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119080
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. Channel Trailer

Tubbo: Hello? Is this thing on?

Tommy: Of course it is Tubbo; the red light is blinking!

Tubbo: Oh. Right. Uhm...hello! Welcome to our channel, Music Bee!

Tommy: he made that cringe name. I wanted it to be called TommyInnit.

Tubbo: Don't praise yourself, Tommy.

Tommy: Tubbo, shut up and let me do the talking. Welcome boys! This is going to be our channel where we do things, like play Minecraft.

Tubbo: Yeah! This stream is going to be pretty short, since Tommy needs to-

Wilbur: What the fuck are you guys doing? Tubbo, Tommy, what the fuck?

Tommy: Hey big man! We're filming a video for our new channel! Wanna be inside? 

Wilbur: Do I want to be- No! Tommy you gotta get to your dentist, It's literally in fifteen minutes. 

Tommy: Oh fuck. Tubbo, pause the stream and let's go!

Tubbo: Okay, okay! It takes time, you know.

-STREAM PAUSED-

[Feedback from the mic, and the door shuts. There is rustling for a long time, and Tubbo comes into proximity.]

Tubbo: Hey uhm. Sorry about that guys, really apologize. Tommy's not feeling too well, so I'll be here, entertaining you until he gets back. 

[The door opens and closes again, and there is muffled conversation for a while.]

Tubbo: Okay! I've been given permission by the big man himself to do this stream myself. Backstory of how we met: unlocked. 

* * *

Tubbo looked up from his flowers, watching as the new customer stepped in cautiously. He looked about Tubbo's age, and he was wearing a school uniform belonging to the nearby high school. 

He wandered around for a while, poking at the flowers curiously. Eventually, he gave up and approached Tubbo. 

"Hi- hello..." He squinted at the name tag on Tubbo's apron. "Tubbo. I need to get some flowers for my brother."

Tubbo nodded, turning around to pick through some wrapping paper. "What are they for."

"His girlfriend."

"Oh my god, are they flirting?"

"It's so fucking gross man!" he complained, sitting down on a nearby stool and watching Tubbo sift through the flower heads, picking out a few. "Like, I talk to so many hot women and I never date, because then it would be an injustice to the rest of the women in the world."

Tubbo snorted, nearly dropping the flowers. He wrapped them up, sticking a few curly ribbons in there for pizzazz. The boy scooped up the bouquet, dropped the money and immediately left. 

Over the next few weeks, the boy - who Tubbo found out was called Tommy - kept visiting. At first, he claimed it was to buy more flowers for his brother. But after he let slip that his brother was making fun of him for visiting the flower shop, Tubbo smiled and teased him for being clingy. This resulted in a furious rebuttal and him leaving the shop early, but he was back again the next morning with a box of breakfast donuts. 

Until one day. 

Tubbo looked up at the ring of the bell, a smile appearing when he realised who it was. 

"Tommy! Hello!"

"Tubbo, Big man! I have a favour to ask of you. How do you say you're my best friend in flower?" Tommy looked - dare he say it? - shy. He looked shy. 

Oh. Tubbo deduced what it was for. He must have someone else other than me. Makes sense. 

But Tubbo had a job to do. So he plastered on a brilliant smile and said in his best customer service voice: "Sure! Do you want a card to go with that?"

Tommy relaxed, and he nodded. "Yeah. Could you make it yellow, please?" 

Tubbo's hands stalled over the stalks of the flowers. Yellow. His favourite colour. He shook his head and gathered together the flowers, wrapping them up carefully. He fetched a small piece of yellow card stock and handed a pen to Tommy. 

"Here. You can write your message here."

Tommy clicked his pen and hunched over it, blocking it from Tubbo's view. After he was done, he folded it in half and drew a large 'T' on it, giving it to Tubbo. 

"How much?"

Tubbo bit his lip. "No need. This is on the house. To your friendship, Tommy. May it go well." He handed the flowers to Tommy and turned away, feeling the lump in his throat constrict his words, the sour feeling of tears festering in his heart. 

A gentle hand tapped him on his shoulder. 

"Tubbo? These are for you."

He turned around, his senses assaulted with the scents of the flowers he had picked. 

"Thank you for being my friend, Tubbo."

Tubbo flipped open the card with trembling hands, reading the smudged handwriting. 

Big T,    
Thanks for being my friend!   
Lots of love,    
Tommy. 

* * *

Tubbo: So yeah! I met Tommy through my job as a florist, which I've quit now, actually. I'm his social media manager now, since he insists on recording-

[Muffled conversation again, and the door opens. The mic whines as Tubbo adjusts it, and when he speaks, his voice is quieter.]

Tubbo: Sorry guys, Wilbur just came in and said that I should stop streaming and let Tommy get some sleep. Bye, don't forget to Twitch Prime and check out the new youtube channel!

-STREAM PAUSED-


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm angst

Tommy had been visiting everyday, and Tubbo would be surprised if he actually didn't come. 

He remembered what day it was when the news had been broken to him. 

A blisteringly hot Tuesday afternoon, and business was slow.

Tommy hadn't come in, and Tubbo had felt a dry sense of unease, like there was something fundamentally wrong with the world. 

The bell rang, and Tubbo looked up. A man dressed in smart casual walked in and went straight to the counter. "I would like to buy some flowers. Preferably something...cheerful."

"Can I ask what they're for?"

"Oh my younger brother is in the hospital. He uh...he’s not doing too good. But he seems to like flowers a lot. Always brings some home," he said, smiling sadly.

Tubbo decided to go above and beyond with this bouquet, adding some baby’s breath and fern leaves, and mixing in a few brightly coloured glittery curled sticks to the mix. He placed it in a red and white vase before turning back to the man. 

"I hope your brother gets better. This one's on the house," Tubbo wished sincerely. The man protested but paused at the color scheme. 

"This...This is so Tommy it’s not even funny," he said, amused. But the vase slipped out of Tubbo’s hands at the name. He stared up in disbelief at him. 

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, you must be Tubbo. Tommy's said so much about you!" Tommy's brother - Wilbur - said cheerfully. 

"No, surely not," Tubbo whispered. Everything clicked into place. Tommy couldn't- shouldn't be doing badly. He was supposed to be here, making stupid jokes and distracting him from his job. Tubbo grasped on to his apron as he shook. 

"Please, I need to see him. I need to see my Tommy."

* * *

The hospital was cold, clinical and white. Tubbo looked down at his bouquet he had prepared, all red and orange and yellow, a splash of fire in the Arctic. 

Tommy's room was number 69 and despite himself, Tubbo held back a snicker. Inside, Tommy was staring out the window. 

Tubbo was hit with whiplash so hard he physically couldn't breathe.

Tommy didn't look like himself, with dark eye bags and sallow skin. He was dressed in a hospital gown, and he looked so bleached out and so skeletal and pale that Tubbo abandoned his bouquet, wrapping his arms around Tommy. 

"Tommy, oh my god oh god what happened-"

"Tubbo? Tubbo, what are you doing here?" Tommy sounded confused. 

"Tommy, why didn't you tell me?" Tubbo hiccuped. 

Tommy shrugged. "Didn't want you to worry, big man. Besides, this has been happening for a while now."

Tubbo couldn't breathe. 

Couldn't see. 

Couldn't feel. 

A while. 

"How long?" He barely recognized his own voice. 

"It doesn't matter-"

"How long!?" Tubbo screamed. "How long have I been oblivious to your pain, your suffering, Tommy?"

"...two months." 

Oh my god. Oh holy shit. Tommy had been suffering for so long? He was a terrible friend he couldn't call himself a best friend-

"Tubbo, listen to me. Breathe. You're not a bad friend. Slowly." 

Tubbo closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Tommy's shoulder. 

"Please don't leave me," he whispered.

"No promises big man."

Tommy’s eyes caught on the bouquet, tilting his head and trying to analyze them but the names were missing. He hummed and picked it up from its spot on the bed and turned it over in his hands. 

"I feel...I feel like I’m supposed to know these," Tommy mumbled, feeling the frail petals in his hand. Tubbo inhaled sharply as Tommy pondered them. 

"Those mean get well. The white daisies symbolize innocence and new beginnings, and light red carnations mean admiration. The striped carnations mean a love that cannot be shared." Tubbo said, pointing at each of the flowers, Tommy aptly nodding along. He smiled at the other. 

"So Tommy, what...what happened?"

Tommy’s hesitant smile faded and he sat there, oddly calm. Tubbo was unnerved. Tommy had never acted like this in the months they were friends. 

This seemed so surreal, like a terrible nightmare. 

"Are you sure you want to know, Tubbo," Tommy asked, looking away from his friend. It was more of a statement than a question. Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand and smiled at him. The blond looked at him in surprise and weakly squeezed back. 

"It doesn’t matter because I’ll still be here," Tubbo said seriously. Tommy nodded and thought for a second before speaking. 

"I have about until the end of this year," Tommy said softly. Tubbo held back tears until he noticed Tommy was silently crying. It was like a dam had broke, and he rested his head on his friends shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with his sobs. 

"Tommy, no. That- that’s too soon! What can they do? Treatment? Surgery?" Tubbo searched Tommy's eyes desperately but Tommy just shook his head. 

"It’s a tumour, Tubbo. The tumour is malignant. A year is already pushing it at this late of a stage," Tommy explained, grasping Tubbo’s hand and playing with the bee ring on his pinky. 

"They can do surgery right?" He bargained, trying to find an out.

"They're going to put me on regular treatments. Try to slow the growth, stop the pain. I'll have time." But the look on Tommy’s face said that he didn't. After a few more quivering breaths, Tubbo stood up and grabbed the wheelchair in the corner of the room. 

"Hey Tommy," Tubbo said, the other humming in acknowledgement while playing with the flowers. 

"Let’s break you out of here."

* * *

"SUCK IT, YOU BASTARDS!!!" Tommy screamed, his arms held up in the air. Tubbo laughed, running behind the wheelchair as they careened off the walls and people and shelves of medical equipment. "TOMMY INNIT IS FREE!!"

They bounced down a flight of stairs, swerved around a very confused Wilbur and shot out into the streets, ignoring the shouts of the doctors and nurses. They weren't sick. They were just children, having fun. 

They went to the mall first, and with Wilbur's credit card that Tommy swiped, bought food and clothes for Tommy to change into. He came out, dressed in a red and white hoodie and jeans. 

Next, the arcade.

Yeah, Wilbur's pocket was going to be destroyed. 

They didn't return until nightfall, where Tubbo helped Tommy sneak into the room again. He ducked under the bed just in time, listening as the doctors came in and yelled, fussing over Tommy. The light switched off, and Tubbo crawled out from under the bed. They had put Tommy under, and he patted his friend's hand. 

"Goodnight, big man."


	3. Sneak into a waterpark (failing that, a theme park of any kind)

Tubbo opened his eyes blearily. He checked his clock by the side of his bed and groaned. Why had he woken up at three in the morning? 

He looked at his window, and flopped back into his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Tommy was there, smiling and waving his hands. He had a camera in his hands, and the red button was blinking. Tubbo got up and opened his window, letting Tommy in. 

Tommy's expression was hard to see in the dark, but he sounded excited enough. 

"Tubbo, I thought of something. Look, look." Tommy shoved a piece of paper into Tubbo's face and flicked on the light. 

Squinting at the paper, he realised that it was titled "TOMMY DANGER KRAKEN INNIT'S BUCKET LIST". 

"What's this all about?" Tubbo muttered blearily. 

"I decided to change our channel - you, know, Music Bee - to be one for finishing a bucket list."

"Bucket list?"

Tommy's smile grew even bigger. "You're going to help me, Tubbo. I want to do things before I die- live fast, die young, you know?"

"Right..."

Tubbo was reluctant to do so, but he found himself giggling quietly at Tommy's wild, wild dreams, and writing deep into the night. Finally, when Tubbo's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head, Tommy rolled up the paper and waved goodbye, disappearing into the night like a wraith. 

* * *

Tommy: Hello? Hello!!

Tubbo: Hello, chat! We have an important announcement to make. It's part sad, part happy. But I hope you focus on the happy part, 'kay?

Tommy: I've...I don't have long to live. I've got a tumour, and it's malignant. But don't worry, we've got this bucket list to complete. And I'm not dying until I finish this thing.

Tubbo: You've written so much on it since last night, what the hell?

Tommy: Hey, I want to live life to the fullest. Big men aren't a fucking pussy.

Tubbo: You're gonna have to censor that.

Tommy: fuck off, Tubbo. I ain't gonna censor shit.

Tubbo: Kindly remember that I am the one who edits these videos- Ow! Don't pinch me!

Tommy: Be quiet and let me talk. So anyway, watch out for the newest video, dropping some time this week. Bye!

-STREAM PAUSED-

"Tubbo, Tubbo. Psst. Tubbo!" Tommy hissed at him, chucking pieces of paper at him. 

"What?" Tubbo hissed back, annoyed. 

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind. "Never mind." 

* * *

There it was again. A tapping at his window. Tubbo was willing to bet- yep.

Tubbo unlocked his window, letting Tommy climb in. He was dressed in a thin windbreaker, and he had a bag slung over a shoulder. 

"Let's go," Tommy whispered, grabbing Tubbo by the wrist. Tubbo however, pulled himself free. 

"Go where?"

Tommy grabbed him again, dragging him back out the window. "You'll see. Now, let's go."

They got to a bus stop and caught a bus, then walked all the way to the pier, where the dark water lapped at the wood. 

The SEA LIFE Brighton was closed, the gates shuttered and locked. Tubbo watched with mild disbelief as Tommy knelt down and produced a set of lockpicks, jiggling the lock. 

"Tommy! Since when did you learn to pick locks?" Tubbo hissed, looking around nervously. If they were caught, it would mean big trouble. He angled the camera away. They would have to cut this out, otherwise they might as well scream to the world that they had broken into a theme park.

"Learnt this last night. I locked myself into my room and kept practicing. I came prepared." There was a soft click, and the gate unlocked. Tommy pocketed his tools and grinned at Tubbo. His smile was wild and infectious, and Tubbo couldn't help but grin back.

They entered the place, shutting the gate behind themselves with a soft click. Tommy led the way, darting from shadows. Tubbo cast a look at the sky, noting that it was beginning to blush pink. Tommy didn't seem to notice, savouring the salty sea breeze as he took each step carefully. 

"So...what do we do now?" Tubbo broke the silence, looking around. Everything looked so unfamiliar in the dawning light, all soft greens and pinks and blues.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. I only wanted to break in here to fulfil my bucket list."

Tubbo frowned. "I'm pretty sure breaking and entering wasn't on the list."

Tommy at least had the decency to look guilty. "I changed it a little. Here." He took out a plastic pouch and slid a piece of paper out. He also took out a camera and grinned wickedly. 

"Cross off the first one, Tubbo. I want to take a picture to commemorate this." Tubbo took the pen that Tommy gave him and pressed the paper against a wall, scratching out the first line of words.

Tommy spun Tubbo around, making him hold up the paper and smile for the camera. A click, and then Tommy was hunched over the photo, flapping it frantically. Slowly, the photo developed, and Tommy showed Tubbo the photo.

They looked like two kids in the photo, grins stretching from ear to ear, hair in their faces, their clothes rumpled. 

Tubbo passed the photo back, and Tommy sealed it into the pouch, shoving it all back into the bag. 

"Let's go, Tommy," Tubbo said quietly. They left in silence, closing the gate behind them and walking down the quiet streets. The sun was really rising now, and the workers from the night shift, the hungover partygoers and those who had to get to work.

They got breakfast and jumped onto a bus home, sneaking back into their respective rooms after whispered goodbyes.

-STREAM PAUSED-


	4. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello :)

"Tubbo!! Me and Wilbur, we're planning on going camping! Want to come?"  
  


Tubbo looked up from his homework, at Tommy pressing his face against the window. This was becoming too much of an occurrence for it to be normal, but Tubbo just slid the window open and let Tommy climb in.   
  


Tommy immediately made himself at home, flopping down on Tubbo's bed.   
  


"So?" Tommy prompted.   
  


"First of all, why don't you use the door?"  
  


"Doors are dumb. Windows are so much more fun, and it adds to my mystique."  
  


"Second of all, I'm going to need specific details. Like where, how long, and when."  
  


"I just told you. Brighton, like, a week and as soon as possible."  
  


"A week?! How am I going to catch up with classes?"   
  


Tommy's grin was wicked. "Don't worry, Tubbo. I'll handle that."   
  


Tubbo sighed. "Tommy. I know you want to live life to the fullest, but you've got to remember, you can't throw your life away and choose your bucket list."  
  


Tommy frowned. "Do you not like it? I thought..."  
  


"I do like this, Tommy. But I...I just think that I still have to prioritise school."  
  


Because I'll outlive you. The unspoken last part hung in the air between them, and Tubbo swallowed. Tommy nodded, looking out of the window.   
  


"Okay. I'll think of something. I always do." He climbed back out the window, sliding it shut behind him.   
  


Since that talk, it had been hours, and all of Tubbo's texts and calls to Tommy had been ignored. Tommy hadn't replied or picked up once, and all of his social media accounts were inactive. He couldn't help but pace the room, looking at the photo that Tommy had given him.   
  


It was when they had snuck into SEA LIFE Brighton, and Tubbo crossed the room and picked it up, rubbing his thumb over the glossy picture.   
  


He picked up his phone and dialed again, but it lit up first. He picked up the call.   
  


"Hello, Tommy I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"  
  


"Tubbo I'm sorry-"  
  


The two of them stopped, stunned.   
  


"You go first, Tubbo."  
  


"I- I'm sorry, Tommy. I know how much this means to you."  
  


"I shouldn't have just made you come with me. Me and Wilbur, we had a chat. He said that he understood my urgency, but also that I shouldn't fuck with your studies because if I did, I would ruin your future." Tommy paused. "I don't want to do that. Not when I might not have one."  
  


Tubbo swallowed thickly. It felt suffocating in this room. "It's not fair," he croaked. He looked up at the ceiling of his room, steeling his jaw and inhaling slowly.   
  


"No, it isn't. It isn't fair that I don't have a future, Tubbo. But we have to make the most of it."   
  


"How are you so calm?" Tubbo laughed, cradling his phone and flopping onto his bed. "I thought you would be screaming bloody murder or something."  
  


"Oh believe me, I did," Tommy assured. "I broke shit, screamed, cursed out the whole fucking world, everything."  
  


"Jesus Christ."  
  


"Yeah. But don't worry, big man. I've pretty much speedran the five stages of grief now." There was shuffling coming from the other side, and Tubbo mustered his courage.   
  


"Tommy? I'm going."   
  


"Going?"  
  


"Camping. You only live once, you know?"  
  


There was static for a long moment before Tommy spoke.   
  


"Thanks, big man. It means a lot to me." Tubbo could hear the smile in Tommy's words.   
  


"Yeah. No problem."

* * *

"Are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet-"  
  


"Tommy, I swear to fucking god if you say that one more time, I'm throwing you out of the car," Wilbur said, guiding his car into a secluded clearing. They had gotten a permit to camp in a nearby field, and Tommy had decided they would stay from Friday night to Sunday evening.   
  


"Let's set the tent up! Let's go, let's go!" Tommy was practically vibrating in his seat, and the moment the doors unlocked, he leapt out and ran for the boot, hauling the canvas and the poles out and dumping them onto the ground.   
  


Tubbo shot out as well, leaving Wilbur to haul out the rest of the luggage by himself. Tommy was already reading the manual, and Tubbo joined him, slotting the poles together and looking over Tommy's shoulder, at the instructions.  
  


"Do you guys even know how to pitch a tent?" Wilbur asked.   
  


"No, but we have instructions, yeah?" Tommy stuck one end of the pole into the ground, digging a little hole.   
  


Wilbur sighed and plucked the manual from Tommy's hands. "How about you boys go get wood and start up the barbecue?"  
  


Tommy immediately lost interest in the tent, darting over to the grill. He started playing around with the buttons, and Tubbo jogged over.   
  


"Tommy, we have to put on the charcoal first, otherwise we're gonna burn the entire forest down."  
  


"Yeah yeah, I got you. Don't worry." Tommy slit the bag of charcoal and scooped out handfuls of coal, dumping it down onto the grill.  
  


Tubbo fiddled with the lighter, clicking it on and off. They gathered small twigs and dry leaves and heaped them onto, and Tubbo lit the fire, proclaiming: "We didn't start the fire! It was always burning since the world was turning!"  
  


"Tubbo, you're literally holding the fucking lighter."  
  


"We didn't start-"  
  


Tubbo's favourite part was when Wilbur brought out the meat. Huge slabs of steak sizzled on the grill, and he had even baked potatoes for all of them. Couple that with coke, and they were drunk off the atmosphere.   
  


Tommy had forgotten to bring his toothbrush despite his insistence that he had packed it. Finally, he decided that he would just go to sleep and not brush his teeth, much to the disapproval of Wilbur. 

  
They crawled into the tent, but both of them were so hopped up on sugar that they stayed up, whispering into the night over a lamp. 

  
Wilbur chased them out the tent with a shoe, and they walked around the woods, making sure to keep their lit tent in sight. 

  
"So...can I see that bucket list?" 

  
"No. You can't see it until we complete it," Tommy said stubbornly. "And that's not going to be for a while."

  
"Not even a little peek? Please?" 

  
"No."

  
"You suck."

* * *

  
  
[It is dark, and light is being thrown around as they shuffle around in the tent.]  
  


Tubbo: Hey guys!  
  


Tommy: This is going to be a short stream, since we're using Wilbur's phone and his data. We're out in the wilderness, so can I get a pogchamp?  
  


Tubbo: Tommy, you act like bears or something are going to come out and abduct us.  
  


Tommy: What if they do?  
  


Tubbo: Tommy. We have a fire. We're gonna be okay. Anyway, we can just chuck Wilbur to the bears as a sacrifice. He's a little bony, but we'll run for the car.  
  


Tommy: Too-shay. Anyway, we've ticked another item off the bucket list: Go camping. We're recording some of the funny moments, so go check that out on our channel!  
  


[They freeze, and there is shifting. It quiets down, and they return to the phone, significantly quieter.]  
  


Tubbo: Bye guys, don't forget to Twitch Prime- 

  
Tommy: And subscribe to the channel! Tommy and Tubbo, signing off!  
  


-STREAM PAUSED-


	5. Get an exotic pet (moth??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Holding up a bunch of stories is exhausting, but they're all gonna get completed, I swear. Especially Chromatix

"Wilbur..."  
  


"For the last fucking time, no you cannot have a parrot!"  
  


"What about something small? Like a hamster? Let me learn some responsibility and shit! I'm in the hospital, you should at least get me something!"  
  


"Tommy-" Wilbur looked like he wanted nothing more than to throw his latte at Tommy. "-I swear to god, I am not buying you a pet!"  
  


Tommy scowled and looked away, crossing his arms. Tubbo shifted uncomfortably, caught in the crossfire of a sibling spat. He had a sister and from experience, things could get ugly fast.   
  


"Tubbo, tell Wilbur I need a pet to ground me or some shit. I don't know, make something up."  
  


"Tommy, I want nothing more than to see you covered in my boiling Starbucks latte."  
  


"Uhm...I'm gonna go now- bye!" Tubbo dashed out, closing the hospital door. Behind him, a shouting match erupted, and he cringed away from the door.   
  


Tubbo wandered through the hallways, purchasing two cans of coke for him and Tommy. He started heading back, taking as long as he could.   
  


When he got back, Tommy was alone in the room, and he looked murderous.   
  


"Hey." Tubbo passed him a coke and sat down, cracking his open.   
  


"Don't talk to me," Tommy snapped, taking a big drink from his can. But after that, his expression softened. "Sorry, Tubbo. It just- I just...hurts."  
  


"Hey, no it's okay. You're upset." Tubbo took a sip. "You're good."  
  


"I'm good?"   
  


"You're good," Tubbo confirmed. "Good as gold."  
  


Tommy smiled and lay back against the pillows. "I'm good." He murmured. "Tubbo, I'm good. I'll be okay."  
  


"Yeah. Yeah, you will."   
  


Tommy closed his eyes and floundered for the button that would send him a heavy dose of morphine. "I think I'll sleep for a while. Tubbo, could you stream for a little? Talk to me."   
  


"About what?"  
  


"Anything."

* * *

  
  
Tubbo: Hey guys! We're back, but this time, we have a special guest.   
  


[Camera pans over to Tommy, who looks half asleep. He waves.]  
  


Tommy: What is up chat!? How's everyone doing today?  
  


Tubbo: So we're in hospital right now, and Tommy's bitching out over a pet.  
  


Tommy: Tubbo, shut up. I want a pet, and I want it now. Any suggestions, chat?   
  


[The chat speeds up, with suggestions like cats, dogs or parrots and hamsters.]  
  


Tubbo: Hey look, Tommy. They suggested getting your own pet.  
  


Tommy: I'm gonna have to steal Wilbur's wallet for that, I'm fuckin' poor.  
  


Tubbo: Ladies and gentlemen, you've just started a heist. Tommy- oh.  
  


[Tommy is asleep, his arm hanging down limply. The camera moves closer, and Tubbo's hand appears in the frame. He pulls the blanket over Tommy.]  
  


Tubbo: Sleep well, big man.  
  


-STREAM PAUSED-  
  


"Psst. Psst, Tubbo."  
  


"What?" Tubbo whispered back.   
  


"Meet me outside your house tonight, six pm." Tommy winked at him, then turned back to his worksheet.   
  


Tubbo blinked, bending over his own work. Meet him outside? Was this another of his heists? Despite his apprehension, his heart was pounding with...excitement? Fear? He wasn't sure.  
  


Tommy had always made him feel a certain way. His blatant disregard of authority figures, his wild personality, his obsession with music, everything that made Tommy...Tommy.  
  


When school ended, Tubbo dashed home, ate, bathed and sat in his room, staring at the clock on his wall with fearful excitement. When the minute hand ticked lazily towards the twelve mark, and the hour hand was touching - not quite, but still touching - the six mark, Tommy knocked on his window. Tubbo climbed out, dropping down into the wet grass below.   
  


Together, they trekked down the streets in silence for a few blocks.  
  


"Where are we going?" Tubbo asked, casting a nervous look around them. They were heading into a different suburb area, and the place looked slightly worn and tumbledown.   
  


"We are going to a friend's house, where a very nice person has offered me a sugar glider."  
  


They stopped in front of a door, and Tommy reached out and knocked. He stood back and bounced on his heels. Tubbo caught Tommy's eye, who grinned giddily at him.   
  


A woman opened the door. She had lipstick smeared on one side of her lips, and her hair had been thrown up in a clumsy bun. She peered out curiously, looking at the two kids. "What do you want?"  
  


"We're here for my sugar glider!" Tommy hooked his thumbs into his pockets. "I've brought the money."  
  


"So you're those crazy kids that he was talking about! Alright, I'll get her out for you."  
  


She disappeared and returned with a cage. Inside, Tubbo could see a pair of beady black eyes staring back at them. There was a sound like an angry bird and cat combined, and the cage rattled ominously. 

  
Tubbo was scared shitless. But when he looked over at Tommy, his features had been transformed. He had a childlike wonder about him, and he received the cage, running his hands over the cage with reverence.   
  


"She's beautiful," Tommy murmured. "I'm going to call her Clementine."  
  


Tubbo helped Tommy hold the cage while he paid and waved goodbye to the lady.  
  


"Wilbur would be excited, wouldn't he?" Tubbo tried to make small talk.  
  


Tommy's eyes grew wide. "I forgot to tell him! I kept meaning to, but after school I had to go meet so many hot girls..." He trailed off, thinking of the apocalyptic rain that Wilbur would bring down upon the both of them.   
  


"Hey! But I got a sugar glider, so all is good." Tommy smiled, even as his cage rattled and shrieked.   
  


Tubbo leant away from the cage.

* * *

  
  
Tommy: Hello boys! We've got a present to unbox!  
  


Tubbo: It's a pet. A pet sugar glider.  
  


[There is rustling, and shouts of alarm from Tubbo and Tommy. Sounds like an angry squirrel echoes through the room, and Tommy reappears, holding a blur of brown.]  
  


Tommy: This is my child. My beloved. My _Clementine_.  
  


Tubbo: Don't say it like that.  
  


Tommy: Like what?  
  


Tubbo: You say it like, _Clementine_. You're supposed to say Clementine.   
  


Tommy: I don't know what you mean. _Clementine_ , say bye to the boys!   
  


Tubbo: Tommy I don't think-  
  


[They shriek, and Clementine howls. The screen goes black, and there is a lot of rustling and swearing.]  
  


-STREAM PAUSED-

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO HELLO PEOPLE!! NEW FIC NEW FIC!!!! DECIDED TO TRY A NEW FORMAT, HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT OKIE BYE


End file.
